


Deception

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Incest, Passionate Firebending, Roughness, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: The Phoenix King hatches a plan to prevent his very own Monster of the West from eclipsing him, only to have it blow up in his face.





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somewhere_In_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_In_Time/gifts).



> "All warfare is based upon deception"  
> \- Sun Tzu

Ozai didn't like being out on the field. He missed the comforts of home. The nice canopy beds, the plentiful alcohol and opium, the whores with golden eyes. But when Azula went on her latest coming-of-age excursion into the Former Earth Kingdoms, the rumors in his court became unbearably loud. The daughter was outshining her father, the prodigy, youngest master of her creed and brilliant strategist fighting against the rebel barbarians in the Former Earth Kingdoms while the great Phoenix King sat on his throne idle. And so he found himself camped out in the muddy plains to the west of Gaoling, listening to the muffled voice of his daughter and _his_ lieutenants as she drafted plans to chase down the latest band of White Lotus-incited rebels.  
  
With luck he wouldn't have to endure this for long, thankfully. His daughter was quite expedient. After the capture of The Deserter and his lieutenants the elimination of the remaining rebels sped up considerably as their organizational structures fell into disarray under the harsh and cruel campaign prescribed by the one and only Monster of the West.  
  
The problem was it didn't have an _end_. First it was retaking Ba Sing Se from the inside, the callous campaign that earned Azula her namesake. Then it was her ruthless siege and subsequent pillaging and slaving of the Northern Water Tribe. And now it was the campaign against the rebelling barbarians led under the ever-secretive meddling of the White Lotus, a shadow organization that paralleled the Dai Li in their transient cryptography and ever-present illusions. What would his daughter do next in the glory of the Fire Nation?  
  
Why couldn't she just do something for the glory of her father, for a change?  
  
Why couldn't the royal court just accept that Azula's achievements were his own?  
  
After all, if it weren't for him, she would have surely been raised by that whore _Ursa_ and made to be as mellow as the traitor Zuko. It was his doing that she was the perfect Firelord, the perfect warrior, the perfect leader. And she gets all the credit, all the attention. The Phoenix King shouldn't _have_ to come out here to nowhere and soil himself with such petty concerns as his nation's feeble enemies. It was _The Phoenix King_ who slayed the Avatar. And yet all everyone had words for was the Monster of the West.  
  
It simply wasn't fair.  
  
Ozai couldn't let his life be under the control under the fickle opinions of his people, he had to find a wa-  
  
"Father, you missed the meeting" sounded the soothing voice of his grown up little phoenix, standing at the opening of his tent - clad in her royal armor and the crown of the Firelord. Her figure had only grown more alluring with age, the extra height and bust turning the girl who conquered Ba Sing Se into the woman she was - the imposing Monster of the West. When she was younger her male peers and the court at large had doubted Ozai's decision to make her his heir. They couldn't imagine a ruler like her, but now there was no doubt in any of their minds. She looked just as imposing, just as commanding, perhaps moreso than any of her predecessors.  
  
Except none of her predecessors were so downright _sexy_.  
  
"Father?"  
  
The Phoenix King snapped out of his trance, after what was probably a whole minute of just sitting there at his makeshift desk, basking in her figure. He knew what the solution was, to finally take upon her achievements, her prowess as his own. To take what was rightfully his. Her coming-of-age celebration just a few months ago should have given him the idea, but... something _Brother_ said... 'The best time to plant a tree was yesterday, the second best time is today'  
  
"Please, come closer Azula" he smiled an honest smile. "I wish to hear all about what I missed."  
  
Those brilliant golden eyes of hers blinked in surprise. Ozai never asked for the details. "Of course" she answered, in that smooth voice of obedience she always wore with him.  
  
He couldn't wait, not with this madness coursing through him. Not with the faint wetness in his trousers - by his body telling him that it was ready. Another golden blink of surprise when he met her in the middle, a second when he gripped her in an embrace, the papers she had been holding dropping to the ground onto the thick red rug. A third as their lips met.  
  
"Father-"  
  
"Daddy"  
  
He kissed her again, his arms sliding down to her abdomen and hastily undoing the ties to her royal mantle, Azula's hands putting up an insincere struggle - her body reacting but her mind unknowing of what she wanted. Their mouths broke as he forced the armor over her head, undoing her topknot in the process, causing the golden crown of the Firelord to fall just the same as the papers she had been holding.  
  
The golden eyes had moved past surprise now, Ozai could tell, her mind reaching fast until - ah! That sparkle of a decision. The narrowing eyes of determination and the smile of acceptance. This time her lips met his as he pulled her backwards, stumbling through a embroidered dividing curtain imprinted with the very symbol of the nation they both ruled. Her belt. His Mantlet. The Firelord gave a yelp as his teeth sunk into her neck and her back was forced onto the bedspread, the weight of the Phoenix King above her.  
  
Her lipstick (which she insisted on wearing, even in conditions such as these) was smeared all over him now. He didn't care, his haste only increasing with a blade of fire to carefully cut through the rest of her clothing and bindings that would have been too tedious to remove otherwise. It couldn't harm her of course, being the prodigy she was.  
  
"Daddy, those are my-" her voice strained, her usual confidence and air of calm replaced by passion and uncertainty - unprepared to be taken with such ferocity. He cut her off with another kiss.  
  
"You have more" he assured. He wouldn't let conservation get in the way of pleasure. He bit deeper into her collar, eliciting another cry. "It's time for you to learn how to love." he growled, undoing his own trousers. He should have done this a long time ago.  
  
**_Rip._**  
  
The Firelord shivered as the southern air rushed against her bare skin, the last of her garments released from her. The Phoenix King wasted no time making her warm again, mounting her like a wild animal - making his way inside her entrance with one quick, decisive, practiced thrust. His daughter's cries of pleasure were music to his ears, her writhing under him, her claws in his back just another part of a wonderful symphony of pleasure.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried finally as he pinned her clawing hands above her head, no longer tolerating the sharp pains in between his thrusts.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a smirk, briefly slowing to enjoy the moment. After all, his daughter's first time is not something to waste on a quick finish.  
  
"Of course, daddy" she affirmed in that very same voice of obedience from earlier. "And to think we haven't even gotten to the good part, yet." she added with a smirk that rivaled Agni's own.  
  
Ozai smiled at his daughter's acceptance. She was a good gi-  
  
It was The Phoenix King's time to cry out in pain, his eyes closing instinctively with a brief flash of bright blue - his eyelids making him blind to how his daughter freed her hands and sending him rolling to the side until their positions were reversed. Soon it was the father staring up at his daughter's bare breasts, at the mercy of the rhythmic movements of her hips as Azula took her turn gathering her own selfish pleasure. It was all practiced to perfection, just like her firebending _kata_. The kisses and bitemarks upon his chest all part a routine, a lustful orchestra that would put any commoner to shame.  
  
Even so, Ozai would not submit, submission was for pathetic excuses for people like _Zuko_ that barely qualified as men. Azula was strong but Ozai was stronger.  
  
"Oh don't resist, daddy" she coaxed almost playfully, wrapping a deadly hand around his neck to dissuade any action from Ozai's overpowering arms - her grip, though a far cry from any man's, giving a very clear warning of what was to come if he didn't obey her wordless commands. Her golden eyes narrowed as if she were staring down an enemy, every movement of his was met by more heat and pressure surrounding his neck like a collar of pain.  
  
Though the Phoenix King didn't have time to fully embrace the fear of his own daughter, all his muscles relaxing as he reached the highest climax the monarch could remember out of all the women he had bedded - whores, servants, daughters of courtesans, and his wife alike. He barely paid attention to his daughter finishing herself with his member, collapsing over top him as waves of her own pleasure coursed through her - her breaths hurried as if she had run miles.  
  
"Thank you, daddy" she purred, nuzzling her father briefly, running her claws through his raven hair with a deep smirk firmly planted on her face. "Though if you intend to marry me off to yourself in a pathetic attempt to hide your own inadequacy..." She paused, inspecting her hand as if she wasn't really paying attention to her words. "I stopped being a pretty Fire Lily long ago, daddy." she unmounted him to reveal her own, very much un-blooded sex. "And I decided that settling for just one man just wasn't _me_. The Monster of the West can't be a romantic after all"  
  
The Phoenix King was silent, his head whirring with her words.  
  
"It was fun, though. Perhaps if you stop slowing down my expeditions I'll let you experience it again."  
  
And with that, the Firelord left the tent, taking one of Ozai's shirts to replaced her ripped and burned outfit.


End file.
